


雏菊🌼的魔法1⃣️2⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Series: 雏菊🌼的魔法 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗来自Lofter水嫩嫩の金可爱 ，应该封你为梗王😁😁





	雏菊🌼的魔法1⃣️2⃣️

早上Peter起床一一或许已经要中午了，拧开水龙头洗漱时，水珠在他面前飘起凝聚成一排字：  
要救你的小情人，现在到海边三号仓库。  
再看一眼，那水已然正常。  
Peter蹙眉思考了五秒钟，果断地穿上战衣从窗户跳出去。  
那水人明显活着，而且他们一一他和那个神秘人都有可能随时再次出现，都是敌非友。  
所以，不论真假，Spider-Man都要去一探究竟。  
落在仓库房顶，遍寻不见下去的途径，Peter只好在Karen协助下找到一处隐蔽的窗户钻了进去。  
几个人在守着被五花大绑的MJ，她看上去很冷静，她总是很有大将之风，临危不乱。  
Peter在获得Karen扫描数据时很诧异，一共只有三个男人，再无其他。  
从墙上下来，Peter轻松用蛛网制住三人，跳过去解MJ身上的绳子。  
堵嘴的布被丢掉，MJ在双手得到解放的第一时间抓住Peter的胳膊，“你快走，这是个陷阱！”  
“那也要带你走。”Peter帮她解掉腿上的绳子，抱住她僵硬倒下的身体就向外走。  
周末的码头仓库没几个人，穿越高高的集装箱墙有些阴森。  
“你快走！我认识他，他不会伤害我的，但是他恨你，你很危险！”MJ焦急地对Peter说，“他是那次纽约游轮两半时的失踪人员！”  
游轮事件是Peter获得能力后最后悔的事，如果没有Tony，他就要背负上百条人命了。  
虽然绝大多数人获救，但最后还是有两个人列入了失踪人口。  
Tony多方努力，也未见进展。  
原来他获得了超能力，成为了水人。  
“我不会丢下你的！”Peter停下脚步，他的蜘蛛感应冒了出来。  
一股海水兜头浇下，MJ被巨力拉离，Peter被困在了水球里。  
“现在开启制氧，”Karen播报，“我们可以坚持十分钟。”  
“谢谢你，Karen。”Peter调出技能模板，“或许我们可以试试这一招一一电击蛛网。”  
耀眼的白光附着在细细的蛛丝上，织成细密而锐利的网，向着左右两边突破，只听外面传来嘶吼声，水球瞬间洒了一地。  
MJ跑过来，那人形水只手抓来。  
“冷冻蛛网！”Peter跳起来，向水人施放出另一项技能。  
水人见伸出的手被迅速冰冻起来，切断手臂瞬间逃离。  
Peter正要追上去，被MJ一把拉住。  
“请你放过他吧，他是我朋友！”  
Peter想了想没追上去。  
“谢谢你来救我！”MJ上前一步搂住Peter脖子亲上来。  
    Peter愣了，一瞬间有个念头上涌。  
    她的唇很饱满很漂亮，我想试试亲上去和Mr.Stark有什么不一样⋯  
两秒钟的犹豫，再推开已经来不及了。  
    Tony赶来就看见这一幕，在半空直接划了一道银亮的弧线扭头飞离。  
“Mr.Stark！”Peter觉得自己很糟糕，像出轨当场被抓到的渣男，他推开MJ，射出蛛丝就追出去。  
“成事不足败事有余的废物！”Mysterio哼了一声，也向两人离开的方向尾随而去。  
本来打算让水人引来Spider-Man和他缠斗，稍后引来Iron Man，自己再用幻术控制两人相残，剪辑成视频上传网络，让大家都知道Spider-Man是个忘恩负义的小人，等他们俩分开，自己就解决他，竖起英雄形象，或许还能加入Avengers，一举数得。  
没想到这个水人中看不中用，三两下就被打败了，破坏了他完美的计划！  
Peter追到郊区森林，终于接近Tony，把蛛丝射上钢铁盔甲，用他十吨的臂力将Iron Man拽了下来，一把抱住。  
“Rose！你看是Iron Man和Spider-Man！”正在采集标本的小姑娘指着半空的人影低声喊。  
“OMG！”被唤Rose的姑娘连忙捂住嘴，“快快快，我的手机！”  
两个人隐藏在树丛中打开手机摄像功能。  
“去和你的小女朋友玩吧！跟着我干什么！”Tony嫌弃被蛛丝糊一身，解除了武装，满脸愤怒。  
“我没有，我不是故意的⋯”Peter掀起面罩下沿，露出嘴巴心虚地解释。  
“什么故不故意！”Tony压不住满腔的嫉妒，亲眼目睹他的男孩被吻，虽然隔着一层布料，但他仍然气急败坏咬牙切齿，快控制不了掌心炮了。“你在哪和谁干什么为什么要和我解释？我又不是你爸！”  
“您赶过来⋯又这样说会让我误会的，”Peter低下头，默默偷笑，声音却闷闷的，“误会您在吃醋，误会您喜欢我⋯如果您对我没有任何想法，拜托您别再让我误会了！”  
“⋯⋯”Tony没有说话，只是胸口剧烈起伏，呼吸粗重。  
“最初我崇拜您，一心从书报电视上寻找您的身影。后来您找到了我，还给了我价值不菲的战衣，那时我天天期待见到您。希望被您需要，盼望的心情是甜的，哪怕被念叨烦人也激动莫名。原谅我只是皇后区没见过世面的傻小子，不懂为什么这么喜欢您。  
抱歉我管不住自己，我就是喜欢您，偷偷爱着您，您屡次这样给我希望⋯只会让我越陷越深，不断缠着您带给您困挠。所以我退出了Avengers，只要不见您，我一定可以忘了您，遇到一个其他人，重新开始。”回忆着这些天的经历，Peter觉得自己很委屈，声音都颤抖了。  
“现在，我想应该把战衣全部还您，也别再来找我了，对不起，您的恩情我还不起⋯”  
“你这个小骗子！”Tony一把抓住Peter，“你想上哪去？你想带着我的心去哪？！”  
远远在天空中的神秘客以为他们在吵架，抓住机会施展了拿手的幻术。  
“释放你心底最阴暗的欲望，攻击他！”绿雾从掌间无声无息飘下，他对两人下达了暗示。  
    两人的神情恍惚，略微犹豫后，同时抓向对方一一  
     “成功⋯！”Mysterio刚喊出两个字，就瞪圆了眼睛，张大嘴巴，再也叫不出声。  
我是说的『攻击』吧？没特指用牙齿吧？我有口音他们听不懂？还是有什么歧议？  
   Tony和Spider-Man抱到一起，掀高对方面罩到鼻子以上，毫不客气地撕咬削薄的嫩唇，恶狠狠的样子甚至让Spider-Man痛苦地哼出声来。  
    而那个力大无穷的Spider-Man也没有把主动的前花花公子按在地上暴揍，而是拉开距离摸摸流血的伤口，不甘示弱地咬了回去。  
    Mysterio这时已经降低了一些飞行高度，他看着就觉得很痛。  
    Tony拍了Spider-Man胸前的蜘蛛图案，解除了战衣，而Spider-man也同样急不可奈地撕扯开Tony的衣服，两个激动的人探索着彼此的身体，不约而同捧起对方紧绷Q弹的翘臀。  
    Mysterio被恐惧笼罩，举起自己的双手轮流看，不明白幻术出了什么问题，他欲哭无泪，看来今天不是幸运日，计划几番受挫。  
    这两个人，不会直接在野外玩真人密戏吧？太可怕了😱😱😱  
    要不要现在解除幻境？  
    Mysterio摇摇头。  
    别傻了！被发现会被他们打死的一一  
    嗯⋯其实他们不管谁上了谁，清醒后的效果恐怕并不比反目更差啊！或许更好也说不一定！  
到时候我就有机会了一一  
    我简直是个天才！  
    但是眼睁睁看着两个男的干那事，Mysterio自认做不到，他悄无声息地溜走了。  
    此时紧抱在一起的两人哪有时间去注意他？征服对方的欲望让他们眼中只有彼此，急不可耐地握住对方时的呼吸频率都一样急促。  
Rose两人双目放光，没空关注半空消失的坏人，一瞬不瞬地望着那抱团没有丝毫缝隙的人影，满脸通红。


End file.
